Freckles
by 9r7g5h
Summary: He liked trying to count them.


**AN:** Okay, so I know how incredibly similar this is to the story that Reeves3 just posted, but that was not intentional. I actually finished this story a few days before I saw her post, and because we were inspired by the same picture, we ended up having almost the exact same ideas. I have talked to her about this, and she is fine with me still posting this story. I hope you all enjoy the quick (cheesy-blame Felix muse) fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wreck It Ralph. Disney does.

* * *

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…"

Early morning had always been his favorite, when the arcade was still closed and few characters wandered the streets outside. When there were no enemies to kill, nothing to fix, and he could just lie there without worry of being interrupted. When the light from the player's sun hit the screen of his game at _just_ the right angle that everything seemed to glow, including the face he'd been staring at for the last half hour.

"Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one…"

Felix loved early mornings for many different reasons, but his favorite was that he was always awake before his wife and could spend the difference watching her sleep.

"Thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four…"

It was the only time he could say she was truly at peace, unaware of her surroundings and the dangers that lurked in their shadows. Even when it was just the two of them, locked away safe and sound in their home, she was always on guard, just waiting for the next threat to make itself known. It wasn't her fault, just a by-product of the violence inherent in her game; but, as much as he loved her, it could get a bit tiring trying to always being prepared for the next attack.

"Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven…"

When she was asleep like this, Tamora wasn't the armor clad, high strung, trigger happy warrior that he had first laid eyes on and fallen in love with. She was the woman underneath, and every time he got to see her like this, Felix thanked the Mod for Ralph going Turbo.

"Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, fou-"

"What are you counting, Felix?"

"N-nothing, darlin'," Felix quickly replied, his face flushing red as he turned his eyes from the bridge of her nose to her sleepy stare, silently cursing himself. Although he had kept his voice low, it never took much to wake Tamora up, and apparently he hadn't been as quiet as he had thought he was. Leaning forward, he swiftly pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling away, rolling over to climb out of their bed. "I'm just goi-"

"Oh, no you don't," Tamora cut him off, her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back into her embrace. Curling around him so that his back was pressed against her chest, she nestled her chin onto the top of his head, her exhausted smile growing slightly as he snuggled closer to her. "We're not moving until I get an answer, and unless you want us to be late again, soldier, you better start talking."

"Freckles," Felix finally said after a long moment of silence, the honeyglows on his cheeks darkening as he admitted the truth to her. "I was counting your freckles."

"Freckles," she asked, the tone of her voice more than enough to show him the raised eyebrow and confused look that had crossed her face, despite his inability to see it.

"Freckles," he confirmed, shifting in her grasp so that he was facing her instead. Reaching up, Felix cupped Tamora's face, his thumb tracing the line of spots that covered both of her cheekbones. "You have them, Ma'am, and they're mighty adorable. I just couldn't help finding out how many you had."

"Mod, Fix-It, you're being cute again," Tamora groaned, though that didn't stop her from leaning into Felix's touch, her eyes fluttering shut as she spoke. "Did me waking up make you lose count?" She might claim to hate the sweetness that came from her husband, but that didn't mean she was going to discourage it.

"Yeah," he said casually, shrugging as if it was no big deal, "but that just means I get to start again tomorrow."

"And if I keep waking up before you finish," Tamora asked teasingly, her words accompanied by a small grin as his hands moved to push her hair out of her face, exposing her features to the faint sunlight that was coming in through their window. "What will you do then?"

"We have forever, Tammy Jean," Felix pointed out. "I'm sure I'll count them before forever runs out. And even if I don't, I don't mind; your freckles are the cutest darn things I've ever seen."

Even after giving her an answer she could be satisfied by, Felix and Tamora were still late to work, mainly because she refused to stop cuddling him and he became too caught up in trying to count her freckles again to keep track of the time.


End file.
